


Aaron's Arachnid Adoration

by Astralideas



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Spiders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12647343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astralideas/pseuds/Astralideas
Summary: The boys are afraid of a spider and Aaron kinda saved them but also kinda gives them all a heart attack.





	Aaron's Arachnid Adoration

Aaron's head shot up from his laptop when he heard Thomas scream, Alexander start shouting “KILL IT KILL IT KILL IT KI-”, and various other loud sounds that would occur when a group of four people who were previously heatedly debating the best way to pet a dog spot a bug and freak out.

Aaron rushed, valiantly one might say, to the help of his loved ones. He stumbled upon the scene of Thomas and Alex sitting on the kitchen counter together with their legs high off the floor, Mads lingering at the edge of the kitchen near where Aaron now stood not quite out of the room but also not quite in the room, and John who was holding a shoe in the air above what seemed to be a spider.

Aaron loudly gasped and said “Don't kill it!”, startling all other occupants of the kitchen, rushed past James, stopped next to Laurens, and bent down to nudge the likely very terrified spider onto his hand. He slowly walked out of the kitchen, vaguely noticing his paralyzed boyfriends mixed looks of fear and horror, to the front door all the while gently cooing at the arachnid in an attempt to sooth it. When he got to the front door he opened it, walked outside, and set the spider down on the lawn. 

Immediately after this turn of events, Thomas ran outside from where they had been watching at the door and frantically pulled Aaron inside, presumably to get him away from the, in his opinion, harmless bug.

He found himself being rushed inside and as soon as he was inside Alex asked him “Dude what the fuck,”.

He blinked, pulled his arm from Thomas, and calmly said “I'm not entirely sure what you mean by that Alexander,”.

“I mean WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT,” He yelled.

This broke the floodgates and he was barraged with questions of was he okay, and why the hell did he do that, and did it bite him, and John was about to kill it why didn't you let him now it's gonna lay eggs everywhere?!

When they quieted down finally he said “Yes, it didn't need to be killed, no, and i repeat it's an innocent creature that didn't need to be killed,”.

John scoffed “I have NEVER in my ENTIRE LIFE met ANY spider that wasn't the spawn of the devil himself,”.

Aaron snapped “Well I like spiders! They're fuzzy and interesting and complicated and are always unfairly lumped in with cockroaches and ants and are unique creatures who like snakes, rats, and sharks have been unfairly demonized!”. He scowled as he waited for a reponse.

John open and shut his mouth several times before saying “Well… I still think spiders are gross hell demons, but if you like them… I will… attempt… to take them outside instead of killing them. And I'm sure everybody else agrees right?”. A chorus of yesses rose up ranging from reluctant, James, to down right pouty, Alex.

Aaron smiled at his boyfriends and quietly said “Thank you, I apologize for the outburst but it happens too often and I hate when people act like they're all awful,’.

Alex grinned widely at him and swung an arm around him “Don't apologize! I love when you're passionate!”.

Aaron kissed his boyfriends on their lips, smirked in a way that might remind you of a mischievous crow or fox, and said “If you really want to be shocked ask Sally for picture of me with my first ever pet,”. At this he walked back to finish his work leaving four very curious men.

He laughed to himself later when, half an hour later, he hears a strangled scream, a gasp, what is likely stunned silence, and a resounding “WHAT THE F U C K AARON?!”. And he knew that Sally had show them the picture of him with his old pet tarantula on his shoulder.


End file.
